metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons
A staple of the Metal Slug series is its variety of deadly weapons. Here is a list of weapons the player can use throughout the Main series. Handgun Your character's default weapon. The male characters use semi-automatic pistols, while the females use double-action revolvers. The handgun has unlimited ammo, but lacks the heavy firepower or high fire rate of other weapons. When your secondary weapon runs out of ammo you will go back to using this handgun. From Metal Slug 6 and onwards, you can switch between the the handgun and two other weapons. Unlike other weapons, if you stand still after firing off a large amount of consecutive shots (about six) your character will appear to reload his/her handgun, but this is purely cosmetic. Special weapons Special weapons are more powerful than the default handgun, but must be picked up first and have limited ammo. Picking up multiples of the same weapon will increase your ammo supply, although from the second pickup onward each pickup will only supply 66-75% of the starting amount, depending on the weapon. All special weapons take the form of the AR-10 assault rifle, except for the Double Machine Gun, which takes the form of two M-3685 SMGs. All special weapons are lost upon death. Heavy Machine Gun A weapon with a very fast fire rate, its bullets are slightly more powerful than that of the handgun. The HMG starts with 200 ammo. The HMG is the only weapon that can fire diagonally prior to Metal Slug 6. As an assist when losing all your lives and using another credit to continue play, you automatically get a HMG when you restart. The HMG powerup appears as a black box with a yellow H in the center. The HMG can also be obtained by picking up Allen O'Neil's M60. An upgraded version, appearing as a black square with a pulsing H in the center, has a faster rate of fire and fires much larger shots. Rocket Launcher A weapon that fires small, slow moving rockets with great attack power. The rockets can adjust their trajectory somewhat to hit targets, on different platform levels, but they cannot turn around completely. The rocket launcher can weaken tanks and other armored vehicles much faster than other weapons and can take out groups of weak enemy infantry with a single shot. The rocket launcher starts with a limited amount of rockets but can be increased by finding an ammo box while having this weapon equipped. The rocket launcher powerup appears as a blue square with a yellow R in the middle. An upgraded version, appearing as a blue square with a pulsing R in the center, fires large rockets with much greater destruction. Shotgun A weapon that fires a short range, but incredibly powerful, blast. This weapon is very effective at taking out groups of enemies, but is also dangerous as you need to get very close for best results. The Shotgun powerup appears as a green box with a yellow S. An upgraded version, appearing as a green box with a pulsing S, fires a larger blast with double the range of the normal shotgun, also can make earthquakes and flash all the screen. Extremely effective against infantry and vehicle. Flame Shot A weapon that fires a large blast of flame. The Flame Shot can take out large groups of infantry with one shot, but has limited range and a slow fire rate. The waves of flame travel in a shallow parabolic trajectory upward when fired horizontally and much longer range when fired upward, but decreased range when fired downward. At point blank, the Flame Shot can deal heavy damage to vehicles, but it loses effectiveness with distance. The Flame Shot powerup appears as a red box with a yellow F in the center. An upgraded version, appearing as a red box with a pulsing F, fires a larger blast of fire and is powerful enough to damage armored vehicles. This weapon is not avaliable in Metal Slug 5. Flame Shot also can be found in unused arena of Mission 3 in Metal Slug 5, extremely effective against infantry and effective against vehicle. Enemy Chaser A weapon that fires small rockets that chase enemies. The rockets are slightly less powerful than the starndard rocket launcher, but compensates with homing capability and increased ammo capacity. The Enemy Chaser powerup is a yellow box with a green C in the center. Effective against infantry and not-so effective against vehicles. Laser A weapon that fires a laser that can cut down groups of infantry in rows and also can destroy large vehicles effectively. The Laser pickup appears as a navy blue box with a neon orange L. An upgraded, version, appearing as a navy blue box with a pulsing L, fires a laser that's 5 times as wide as the regular laser and is much more powerful. In Metal Slug 6, the Laser Gun has advantage to fire in diagnally. Two Heavy Machine Guns A weapon that fires two streams of machine gun bullets as opposed to the single stream of the HMG. This unique weapon is fired from two SMGs instead of the AR-10. The THMG starts with 350 ammo, the most of all special weapons, but since this weapon fires two guns, ammo is used twice as fast. Note that unlike HMG, THMG cannot be fired diagonally. The THMG appears as a black box with a yellow 2H inside. Iron Lizard A weapon that fires remote-controlled missile car which travel along the ground until making contact with a target. Upon contact, they explode and release a large blast of blue flame, giving it a chance to take out targets beyond the point of contact. The Iron Lizard powerup appears as a yellow box with a red/orange I in the center. If you look closely, it looks like a RC/Toy car fused with a missile. Very effective against infantry and very weak against vehicle. Drop shot A weapon that fires landmine which immediately drop and bounce across the screen until they hit a target or lose momentum and stop moving. Difficult to use and potentially dangerous, it's designed to be more of a situational weapon. The Drop Shot appears as a yellow box with a blue D in the center. Super Grenade A variant of the rocket launcher that fires large RPGs rather than rockets. Upon contact a large plume of fire is shot straight up (much like thrown grenades), allowing a chance to take an enemy above, But the low level of ammo (even lower if playing as Ralf in MS7) suggests conservative use, employing melee attacks, the basic pistol, or other heavy weapons. The super grenade powerup appears as a yellow box with a green G in the center, very effective against infantry and light-armored vehicle. Zantetsu Sword This upgrade powers up your melee weapon (see below), allowing you to launch waves of energy whenever you attack. This wave is powerful enough to kill large numbers of infantry, destroy incoming bullets and destroy armored vehicles. It lacks a good range and cannot be aimed vertically, however. The Zantetsu Sword powerup appears as a black box with a yellow Z in the center. This weapon is translated to English as "Metal cutting sword". Thunder Shot A weapon only in Metal Slug 7 that starts with 20 rounds. It fires blue lightning that homes in onto the enemies. Like the Shotgun and Flame Shot, it pierces through multiple enemies at once, making it a very useful weapon for getting enemies in a line. Its also decent against vehicles. Secondary Weapons Melee Attack When your character gets close to an infantry enemy, you will attack using a melee weapon. This will almost always kill a human enemy unless they have a riot shield. However, Zombies, Mummies, Aliens, and other non-human enemies, as well as bosses, can take many more melee strikes to kill. Different characters use different weapons for their melee attacks. Marco and Tarma use combat knives, while Eri and Fio alternate between a hatchet and a nightstick. Nadia uses a tazer and Trevor uses a fearsome vertical kick attack. Walter, as well as Marco and Tarma in certain games, have a punching glove in their bags. Ralf Jones uses Vulcan Punch and Clark Still uses Argentine Backbreaker, both Ralf and Clarks also have a punching glove in their neckband. Grenade You can throw a powerful grenade which explodes upon contact with an enemy or when it's momentum ends. Two variants can be found to change the grenades properties: Fire Bombs which, essentially a Molotov cocktail, can burn and kill large amounts of infantry if thrown correctly; and Stone, which turns your grenades into large boulders which trade range for increased damage. es:Armas Category:Lists